


Bound

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again plotless porn of Shockwave and Soundwave for those days when you just need to read senseless porn of Shockwave and Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

[For those who are curious, the following was inspired by this picture.](http://chainsaw-mouthwash.tumblr.com/image/70279219476)

* * *

 

There was a giddiness in Soundwave’s field that Shockwave rarely saw as he removed the energon cords from a drawer in his laboratory.  Now, Shockwave was very experienced in restraining prisoners, but those bonds were difficult to remove and difficult to put on.  Not to mention it wasn’t terribly comfortable, so he handed the rope to Soundwave.

The slender mech removed his visor, his violet teeth flashed.  While Shockwave still stood, he used his data cables to wrap the rope around his ankles.

“Order: kneel.”

Shockwave complied.

The rope wound around his wrists, tying them to his heels, then loosely to his back.  Shockwave grunted.  The cord was beginning to dig into him, but Soundwave did not stop or loosen it.  It came around his waist, and with a quick jerk, Soundwave pulled off Shockwave’s codpiece.  He looped the rope around the limp spike, then down between his legs, back up his back, looping around his helm, then back down the front to tie off on the loop around his spike.

With a hard smack from Soundwave’s thin hand, Shockwave parted his knees.  He was bent over backwards and would no doubt soon complain that his spinal strut was giving him trouble.  Oh, but Soundwave knew he liked it. 

Soundwave stepped back to watch Shockwave squirm in coming arousal.  The outer folds of his valve twitched as the rope dug into it.  Shockwave remained quiet while he waited for Soundwave to do something, but the situation was enough to get things going.  The way the rope rubbed every time Shockwave jerked, and before long, his valve began to moisten and his spike began to rise.

Everything was recorded, and Soundwave moved behind Shockwave so that he could be seen.  He sat on the edge of a chair with his legs spread wide.  His codpiece unlocked, and once removed, Soundwave began to stroke his spike with thin hands.  Shockwave could only watch.

Before too long, his venting began to betray him.  It was not a whimper.  Not yet.  Still, it drove him mad to watch Soundwave’s spike slowly rise.  He knew his hand could cover it better.  His hand was more diverse than a plate of needles.  His hand would be far more satisfying. 

He watched as Soundwave began to rub his feelers over his own body, as the tendrils toyed beneath the armor and slowly moved to his valve.  One latched on at the entrance, and Soundwave began to spasm and twitch.

Shockwave knew what he was doing.  It’d been done to him many times before.

The tendrils were no doubt reaching deeply to find nodes, to press against them and release small charges.  The very thought of it made Shockwave groan.  More Soundwave began to spasm and squirm.  He’d let go of his spike and grabbed the edge of the chair.

When Soundwave overloaded, he grew very stiff.  His back arched and a burst of static escaped him.  His legs jerked beneath the chair as transfluid spurted from his spike and landed on Shockwave.  There was a bit on his optic, and even as Soundwave smiled at the sight, Shockwave could only think about how he’d have to clean that off too in the washracks.

It was painful for him to see Soundwave so relaxed in the chair while he needed attending to.  His spike was throbbing and his valve empty.

“Have you had enough yet?”

Shockwave was beginning to become desperate.  The ropes digging into him were just enough to keep him hard and wet but not enough to satisfy anything. Soundwave smirked and stood up, pulling a large valve toy from his subspace.  He straddled Shockwave’s stomach, aft pressing against his spike.

Shockwave moaned at the touch.  Slowly Soundwave leaned forward over him, licking up the transfluid and nibbling on his plating.  He moved the toy to one of his feelers so that he could keep his hands on Shockwave’s chest and watch his helm while he was pleasured.

His venting hitched as Soundwave began to press the toy into him.  It was larger than the usual ones and burned as it stretched him. 

It had no nodes to match the ones in his valve.  There was little pleasure in pure pressure.  It burned as Soundwave began to pump it in and out.  Stretching and filling, it was like the rope, enough to keep him hot but not enough to move him along.

“Soundwave… please.”

“Query: please what?”

“Ah!”

More gasps and screams as Soundwave pressed it in deeper, harder, at odd angles, and when Shockwave thought he’d never get off, Soundwave removed it.

Despite the ache, he missed the fullness of it, but before he could say anything, Soundwave shoved one of his data cables up.

The cable did not go in smoothly.  It had a flat head that was _not_ meant for going into sensitive and malleable places.  But once in, Soundwave could reach nodes he rarely triggered.  As he did so, Shockwave began to squirm and buck.  It was both painful and intensely pleasurable.  The charges grew more powerful and more frequent until Shockwave could take no more. 

He screamed.  His valve clamped down painfully on Soundwave’s cable, but still he continued to trigget the nodes until Shockwave stopped, until Shockwave arched so greatly he fell to his side and went completely limp.  Then he removed the cable, and then Shockwave spoke.

“Ow.”


End file.
